I Love You Everyday
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: ***James Smut*** What happens when things don't go as planned on a special day for James?


**A/N The suggestion for this story came from ****DeniseDEMD****, so if you enjoy this, I highly recommend flooding her inbox with PM's to thank her, because quite frankly, she has cheered me on to write several stories, and without her, several of them may not have been written at all, especially each one. So let me personally thank you Denise, you are awesome, thank you. ALSO, the main character played here is none other the fantabulous ****Emy . Elle****, who writes INCREDIBLE stories herself, so I also suggest you check her stuff out. It's amazing, it really is! Last but not least, I hope you all enjoy this :) Oh and not everything here is actual and factual, because it's fiction...DUH!**

I place a hefty tip in the concierge's hand as he drops me and my two suitcases off at the door and hands me the keychain. Usually I would be enchanted with the beauty and nature surrounding me, but today I'm too tired and too heart broken to care about the clear skies, the white sandy beach, and the aquamarine water. What makes it worse is that this was supposed to be our weekend together. I rented this hut over the ocean in Mexico for me and James to spend three fun filled days together, just for him to turn around and break up with me yesterday, on Valentine's Day of all days.

It was really juvenile if you ask me. First, yes it did happen to be Valentine's Day and I was supposed to fly from Michigan where I've been shooting a movie to Florida, to have an evening with James. My boyfriend was so excited that he took a picture of a heart shaped by roses on the hotel bed and posted it on twitter. My response was to post an image of the pictures we had taken together in one of those little cheesy photo booths at the mall last month. Shooting took longer than intended, and when my boss asked me to stay late, I did because first of all, I wanted to make a good impression, and second, if she could give up her plans for the night, so could I. James would surely understand right? Oh no, I completely underestimated his reaction. What reality brought me actually was a harsh slap to the face.

_ "Seriously Irina?", James huffed into the phone. "You couldn't push work to the side for one night? You are so selfish."_

_ I tried to explain. "James, please don't be upset. I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow and we'll have the whole weekend to ourselves."_

_ James wasn't having it though. "You know what? Forget about it. I should be more important to you than work. I can't believe this, I planned a romantic evening and now I have to sit and watch everyone else go out and have a good time while I stay at home alone." _

_ Hearing these words pierced my heart, but I already told my boss I'd stay. "I'm sorry James. I really am", I tried to hold back my tears._

_ "NO", his voice grew so loud I had to move the phone away from my ear. "I'm the one who's sorry. Because I obviously don't mean as much to you as you do to me. This is it Irina, I can't do this anymore"._

_ "What?", my heart stopped beating for several seconds. "You're breaking up with me James?" He's not serious, he just can't be._

_ "Yes, Irina I am. You and I are finished."_

_ "But James I love y-", I didn't get to finish for the sound of the phone being hung up in my ear. _

Needless to say, I finished my job last night, then cried myself to sleep at the hotel and spent today packing my stuff. I did attempt several times to contact James, hoping that maybe he had a change of heart. But of course, I would get no response and after leaving the seventh message, I gave up. I grabbed my stuff and hopped on the plane, and now here I am standing on a dock to a getaway hut, feeling more depressed than I ever have in my entire life. Tears threaten once again to spill down my face for the hundredth time today and I can't wait to get inside to let myself fall apart.

I trudge hastily over the wooden planks, pulling a luggage bag in each hand and unlock the door. I push it open and throw my luggage inside hatefully, just to be taken aback by crimson rose petals catching my sight. They're everywhere, strewn all over the floor and the bed, and a vase stuffed with a dozen dark red roses sits perfectly in the middle of the table. It takes a moment for me to notice the thick trail of white petals leading out to the balcony, but I follow it, my mind filled with curiosity.

The door is already open, allowing the salty sea air to blow inside through the place, and I gasp when I see James sitting at a table, set with two dinner plates, utensils, and wine glasses with a bottle of champagne. The tall brunette rushes over to me when he sees me standing here and takes my hand. I'm in a stupor, still not quite sure of what's going on as he wraps one arm around my waist and the other at the back of my head, pulling me into his chest. "I'm so sorry Irina. I didn't mean to be such a jerk on the phone last night. Please, just don't hate me and forgive me for acting like a child and throwing a temper tantrum." I can't help it, I link both of my arms around his neck and let a few tears trickle out. We haven't seen eachother in a whole month now, but we manage talk everyday, except for today. Those twenty hours of missing the sound of James's voice, or having a silly text come in from him sliced through my heart.

"It's okay", I whisper and take a step back, tipping my head to look up into those gorgeous hazel eyes. I could choose to be mad for him acting juvenile, but loneliness won't allow it. Besides, life is too short to hold grudges. Standing here in his arms is where I belong and I'm not going to let one tiny argument ruin the whole weekend. I'm surprised to say the least, but a warmth fills my chest that makes my lips curve into a smile.

James's hopeful eyes don't leave mine as he cups my face and runs his fingers over my cheeks, wiping away at the sporadic wet drops. "I love you, baby. And I shouldn't have gotten so angry. I had a really nice plan and I was so excited about it, that I let my emotions get in the way. Valentine's Day comes only once a year, but I love you everyday. I don't need one sappy day a year to tell me that or to express it to you."

"I love you, too", I reply softly. His orbs shine with emotion and his thumb swipes over my bottom lip. I tilt my head to the side, inviting him for a kiss. Taking the hint, James touches his mouth to mine, way too briefly, then pulls away, taking hold of my hand again.

The love of my life leads me to the table and seats me. Over dinner of steak, shrimp, broccoli, and corn on the cob, we chat and sip our champagne, all the while James seems anxious and his eyes never stray from me. Once my belly is full, I drop my fork to the plate and call him out on this. "What's wrong James?"

"Nothing", his utensils fall to the table and he stands up abruptly, coming over to get me up out of my chair. He ushers me into the main room, and hands me a bag, ordering me to go change in the bathroom.

Ten seconds later after I close bathroom door behind me, I remove the clothes from the bag and draw in a sharp breath. I take my six inch heels and my dress off, and change into the black button up shirt he left at my house the first time he ever spent the night, which I kinda 'stole' by keeping as a night shirt. Inside of the bag is also my absolute favorite pair of cotton shorts, which I excitedly put on. It might be worn and fraying a bit at the ends, but this article of clothing and I are besties; and James knows this. This is my favorite outfit to wear around the house on chill days.

A few minutes later, I emerge to see James laying on the bed, dressed in his shorts and plain black beater. He pats the bed next to him, and I obey, smiling to myself as I see that he put a movie in the DVD player; Friends With Benefits to be exact, one of my favorite movies ever. I slide into the bed, looking up at a smirking James who dangles a gift bag off the end of two of his fingers while wiggling his eyebrows. His free arm immediately wraps around my waist, pulling me to him. "James", I whine. "We agreed not to buy eachother anything for Valentine's Day".

"I bought you this today. For being an ass", he remarks, setting the bag down between our bodies. "Now open it".

I rummage through the tissue paper to find a long box, and take it out. I flip the lid on the box, revealing a white gold tennis bracelet with matching earrings from Tiffany's. "What?! Oh my God James", I exclaim. "You didn't have to do that. It is beautiful though", I grin like an idiot. Maybe we should have disagreements more often. "Thank you", I lean in for a quick kiss, and try to remove my new gift from the box when James takes it from me and closes it, then sets both the bag and the box on the floor, making me pout.

"Try it on later babe. I wanna hold you for now. Watch the movie", his smooth voice dances over my body like melted whipped chocolate and I roll over onto my side, eager to comply, with him spooning me as I avert my focus to the movie playing. He's not usually this clingy, but I am certainly enjoying it. I don't get too far into the storyline, when I feel fingertips skimming over my thigh. The touch always goes back to my knee, but creeps a little higher with each ascent. James loves my legs. I don't blame him, they're my favorite phsyical attribute of my own as well.

I try to concentrate on the movie, but the heat of his fingers is making it hard and I turn my neck to face him. "What are you doing?", I ask playfully, feeling a spark of arousal shoot straight to my core as I take in the sight of him biting down onto his lower lip with lust darkened eyes.

"You know you're perfect right?", I watch the words leave his mouth before his lids close and his lips crash into mine. A hand makes it's way to the back of my head, tugging on my hair in the perfect way to part my lips, and let a sigh escape. James's tongue enters my mouth, licking around, tapping the roof of my mouth before gently nibbling on my tongue. I catch his with my lips and start sucking on the orifice, causing the strong man to push me down onto my back and climb over me. I groan in delight as his weight crushes me painlessly.

He breaks the kiss, letting his mouth trail over to my ear where he licks the shell and nibbles the lobe, and then attacks my neck with his hungry lips, stirring up more passion within my already overheated body. "James", I moan out and restlessly run my hands over his shoulders, and down his back.

I offer my assistance, and lift my butt up when his hands yank on the waistline of both my panties and shorts at the same time. He pulls them down as far as he can, and I kick my way out of the remaining distance. A deep growl is elicited from his chest when I palm his erection through his shorts. Suddenly breaking away, James stands up and removes all of his clothing before climbing back onto the mattress and crawling to the head of the bed.

He sits up with his back against the headboard and wiggles his finger, calling me over. I walk on my knees until he can reach me and then I'm dragged the rest of the way and straddled over the hunk, his manhood at my entrance. James nips at my lower lip, and then grips my hips, pushing me down onto him easily. His kisses and touches alone were enough to work me up and get me prepared for him. I moan out and grasp his shoulders, trying to lift myself back up, but he holds me in place with an arm wrapped tightly around my lower back. "Do you feel that?", his voice is wavering. "How perfect it feels? How you squeeze me so deliciously and fit me like a glove? Jesus Rina", he uses my nickname and I feel his body start to tremble.

"Mm-hmm", I choke out. I'm breathless at this point, the position of our bodies allows for his cock to rest against my sweet spot, delivering intense pleasure. I move my hands behind me to his thighs, intent on getting a grip to balance myself and move my hips when James chuckles darkly. "Don't you dare move", he drawls, making goosebumps pop up all over my body. I don't know what compels me to listen, but I do.

"No one can make me feel like you do and I hope to hell no man has ever loved you like I do", he looks up at me urgently, waiting for a response.

All I can do is shake my head. With another warning for me not to move, James captures my lips in a hungry kiss and starts unbuttoning the shirt I'm wearing. His kiss keeps me occupied as well as letting my hands roam over his chest, playing with his nipples. Once the shirt is shed from my body, James pulls my legs until I'm literally sitting on him full force, with my feet behind me, completely taking any control away from me. The wet heat of his tongue traces a line up the middle of my breasts, and then back down to circle around first one nipple, and then the other. Every few seconds, which is not nearly often enough, he wiggles his hips around, providing me with a delicious friction against my inner walls while thumbing my clit. He watches my mouth fall open time and time again in ecstasy, not quite giving me what I need to push me over the edge. All I can do to hang on is thread my fingers through his not so short locks and tug as the sensations build up, and it's too much.

"Please James", I beg him, letting my head hang down, almost on the verge of tears. This is pure torture and agony, being denied an orgasm.

"Please what?", he asks sardonically.

"Let me come", I hate the way my voice sounds so needy.

James ceases all movements and holds my face between his hands, staring at me intensely. "I need you to tell me something, Rina. Last night I drove myself crazy thinking of another man touching you. It made me sick to my stomach, made me so angry I could barely breathe. Tell me that you love me and you'll never be like this with another man. Because I love you, Irina. With everything I am and I can't stand the thought of being without you." His eyes are shining with unshed tears, and I rest my forehead on his, cupping his handsome face in my tiny hands.

"I love you, James. And I don't ever wanna be with another man as long as I live. Only you". I pull back a couple of inches so he can see into my eyes; so he can see the truth residing in them. His eyes soften and he buries his head in my chest, sucking and gnashing his teeth against my flesh while slipping one hand behind him, palm planted firmly on the mattress as his foundation.

I rock my hips into his as he thrusts up into me shallowly, our mouths meeting, and our tongues frolicking together in an erotic dance, much like our tangled bodies. We make love, my pleasure building up slowly and tightly, until the tight coil in my womb is about to explode. "Yes James", I moan out against his swollen and battered lips, and move my hips sloppily at the fastest pace I can, frantic to release. All it takes is a brush of his thumb over my love button to push me over into oblivion, making me toss my head back and scream his name as my muscles repeatedly clench around him, until they have nothing left to give. I collapse on top of my sweaty man weakly, shaken to my very soul.

Without even finishing himself off, James withdraws from me and lays me down, pushing my damp hair out of my face, showering my face with kisses. "I love loving you", he smirks.

I return his smile. "I love it, too", I give a small giggle and nuzzle my face under his chest.


End file.
